yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kimiko Tasanagi
Imvu Name Yule Name Kimiko Tasanagi Nicknames Kimi Miko The Raven Age 21 Height 5'1" Blood Type O+ Weight 105 Occupation Herb woman (Modern day nurse xD) Behavior Kimiko’s behavior is stand off –ish . She takes shit from no one, including her older brother Keyken, who gets drunk often. This causes her to be strong for her brother and beat the crap out of anyone who insults her family. She also is very confident since she is the area’s best medicine woman, or person for that matter. She often tests her new medicines on herself she has become one of the best and doesn’t want anyone to forget about it. She is stubborn most of the time and doesn’t care what men think of her. She wears a short kimono because she likes to get in fights often and feels they have better movement than a long kimono. She’s got the skills of a ninja and likes to show them off. Her behavior goes on to being strategically strong, meaning she will plan ahead of her enemies a few steps. Kimiko lets her intuition take control. If she has a bad feeling she will act upon that feeling quickly. She has learned much by doing so and has taken her future into her hands. And often almost takes the future of others with her own two hands. Personality Kimiko has a strong personality. She’s very outgoing and acts on what she believes. She has an older brother who she learned most of her attitude problems from. She was raised by her brutal father and her kind hearted mother, so she has seen both sides of the spectrum. She is small for her age so many people treat her like a child. This has caused her to become short tempered and impatient. She keeps a level head most of the time, but when people really make her angry she goes off incredible fast. She has mastered all her other emotions though and will play them to the best of her abilities when she can. She is cunning and sarcastic most of the time, but is strategically quiet at some times. She is also very kind to children since she mostly tends to take care of them, since she is the medicine woman. She also thinks it’s funny when men think that she is a delicate little flower, this is why she tends to get into a few fights every now and then. She likes to prove men wrong, and beat the crap out of them when she can, which is often. Relationship Single Fighting Style #*Ono-ha Itto-ryu #**Ono-ha Itto-ryu's name translates to "one sword." The underlying principles of the style, and the branches of Itto-ryu that followed it, rely on a single powerful cut to defeat the enemy. According to Fighting Arts, Ono-ha Itto-ryu curriculum has over 150 techniques, many of which involve a direct downward cut through the center line of the body, often using the wrists as a target during their raised position when ready to attack. Modern kendo, the sport form of kenjutsu, derives its underlying philosophy from Itto-ryu #*Mugai-ryu #**The Chicago Mugai-ryu Study Group manual explains that this style has existed since 1691. It has both kenjutsu and iaijutsu techniques. Students train with bokken--wooden swords--or iaito, aluminum training swords with a dulled edge. Advanced students move on to tameshigiri exercises, which involve cutting targets to ensure proper form and blade angle during a cut. Mugai-ryu's iaijutsu curriculum incorporates two-person forms to help students achieve a sense of distance. #*Koryu #**The Chicago Mugai-ryu Study Group manual explains that this style has existed since 1691. It has both kenjutsu and iaijutsu techniques. Students train with bokken--wooden swords--or iaito, aluminum training swords with a dulled edge. Advanced students move on to tameshigiri exercises, which involve cutting targets to ensure proper form and blade angle during a cut. Mugai-ryu's iaijutsu curriculum incorporates two-person forms to help students achieve a sense of distance. #*Jigen-ryu #**Jigen-ryu was founded in the late sixteenth century. It emphasizes a powerful first strike, intended to kill an enemy instantly. Students of Jigen-ryu stand in a modified Hasso-no-kamae stance, with the sword held vertically on the right side of the face with the guard at cheek level. The attacker makes a running hidari-kesa cut from the opponent's left shoulder to his right hip, cutting into the base of the neck where armor would not protect easily. You can learn Jigen-ryu in Kagoshima prefecture today #*Kendo #**Kendo, meaning the "way of the sword", is based on Japanese sword-fighting. It is an evolution of the art of kenjutsu, and its exercises and practice are descended from several particular schools of swordsmanship. The primary technical influence in its development was the kenjutsu school of Ittō-ryū (founded c. 16th century AD), whose core philosophy revolved around the concept that all strikes in swordsmanship revolve around the technique kiri-oroshi (vertical downward cut). The modern form of kendo really began to take shape with the introduction of bamboo swords and the set of lightweight wooden armour, called bogu, by Naganuma Sirōzaemon Kunisato, which allowed for the practice of strikes at full speed and power without risk of injury to the competitors Weapons of Choice * Throwing Knives **Her throwing knives are laced with a poison that she created herself, so when she uses them and someone is hit with them they are poisoned. Depending on their strength and will to live it could be hours or at most a day *Senbon **These needles are made by Kimiko herself and have toxins mixed in with the metal. She makes them herself so she can add her toxins. *Katana **It's a regular katana that has a purple sheath because purple is her favorite color. She had it specially made for her once they got into the city *Knife **She has a knife that attaches to the back of her kimono, she was given this knife by a man in the city. He had harrassed her but soon regretted it and so when she beat him she inherited the knife *Anything Else **Anything sharp she can get her hands on means that it's a weapon she is able to use and she will. Background Kimiko lived with her older brother, Kiken, and her two parents for most of her life. Her mother was just a plain house wife and her father was a brutal Sensei. He taught Kimiko how to fight in many different ways and also taught her to fight with weapons. She started her training when she was only four years old. Which meant that she had not been taught much by her mother at that point, so she acted more boyish than girly. When her father allowed her to be with her mother Kimiko often had to wear kimonos, which she hated, so she often tore them off at mid-thigh. Her mother often disapproved but didn’t stop her because even when her mother wasn’t looking she’d rip them. After she turned ten her mother finally just started making Kimiko short kimonos. Kimiko’s father approved of this because his daughter could move more freely now. When she turned six Kimiko found an interest in medicine. She soon started to test herbs and medicines she created on herself. This caused her to be immune to poisons she knew, while growing up. Which meant her father was much more proud because she was able to get hit with a poisoned weapon and feel no effect. After she turned ten her father’s friend started to teach her how to do chi control. Soon Kimiko was hopping from tree to tree, and giving out stronger punches. She kept training with her father until she had surpassed the master that had taught her. She then started to train harder in her medicinal arts and became the best medicine woman on the island by the time she was sixteen. She has also came up with powerful medicines that could knock people out, or could kill them. She also creates poisons, which she can’t test on herself. So she tends to test them on plants. A few years later her brother, KiKen, took her and himself to the city, off the island. They moved about a mile out from the city and now live in a small little hut-like house. Kimiko however saw all the evil in the city and by night now works as a vigilante known as The Raven. The reason she goes by this name is because the kimono she wears is black with feathers on the sleeves like a raven would be. She goes at night when her brother is either sleeping or isn’t around and takes care of the crime that is around the city at night. She is almost ninja like when she does this because no one has yet to figure out who she is and why she is doing what she is doing. She does this vigilante work because she wants to live in a better city and not one filled with crime. Also her father taught her to never allow things to happen that shouldn’t be happening, and that she should handle it to the best of her abilities. So that’s what she does now and she does it extremely well. The Raven The Raven (pictured right) is the version of Kimiko that fights crimes as a vigilante. She takes care of the evil in the city when she can and loves to just be of help to the citizens. She will even take paid jobs so she can help the people to the best of her abilities. Statbook/Rap Sheet | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:1;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |} Category:Feudal Category:Tasanagi Blood lines Category:Ancestry Category:Tasanagi family